Sonic X: Fanon
Sonic X: Fanon & Crossover is a Fanon AND a Crossover show where you imagine yourself and your favorite TV Characters in it. Characters Sonic X *Sonic the Hedgehog *Tails *Amy Rose *Knuckles the Echidna *Cream the Rabbit SB100 Characters *Jackson Piraka *Rico Rahkshi KK20x6's Characters *King Joseph Koopa *Joseph Jr. *Gulp *Crush *General SharkTooth SpongeBob SquarePants *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star Ed, Edd n Eddy *Ed *Edd *Eddy Bionicle *The Piraka **Reidak **Hakann **Vezok **Zaktan **Avak **Thok My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic *Mane 6 **Twilight Sparkle **Applejack **Rainbow Dash **Pinkie Pie **Fluttershy **Rarity Donkey Kong *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Dixie Kong *Cranky Kong Mixels *Infernites **Original ***Flain ***Vulk ***Zorch **Cousins (First Appeared in Season 2) ***Burnard ***Meltus ***Flamzer *Cragsters **Krader **Seismo **Shuff *Electroids **Teslo **Volectro **Zaptor *Frosticons **Originals ***Flurr ***Lunk ***Slumbo **Cousins (First Appeared in Season 2) ***Krog ***Chilbo ***Snoof *Fang Gang **Jawg **Chomly **Gobba *Flexers **Kraw **Tentro **Balk *Spikels **Footi **Hoogi **Scorpi *Glorp Corp **Original ***Glomp ***Glurt ***Torts **Cousins (First Appeared in Season 2) ***Dribbal ***Gurggle ***Slusho *Wiztastics **Mesmo **Magnifo **Wizwuz *Orbinauts (First Appeared in Season 2) **Niksput **Nurp-Naut **Rokit *Glowkies (First Appeared in Season 2) **Globert **Boogly **Vampos *Klinkers (First Appeared in Season 2) **Gox **Jinky **Kamzo *Lixers (First Appeared in Season 2) **Spugg **Turg **Tungster *Weidos (First Appeared in Season 2) **Kramm **Forx **Wuzzo *Munchos (First Appeared in Season 2) **Snax **Berp **Vaka-Waka *MCPD (First Appeared in Season 3 **Kuffs **Busto **Tikets *Medivals (First Appeared in Season 3 **Camillot **Mixadel **Paladum *Mixies (First Appeared in Season 3 **Jamzy **Tapsy **Trumpsy *MCFD (First Appeared in Season 3) **Splasho **Aquad **Hydro *Pyrratz (First Appeared in Season 3) **Sharx **Skulzy **Lewt *Medix (First Appeared in Season 3) **Surgeo **Skrubz **Tuth *Trashoz (First Appeared in Season 3) **Gobbol **Sweepz **Compax *Nindjas (First Appeared in Season 3) **Cobrax **Spinza **Mysto *Newzers (First Appeared in Season 3) **Screeno **Camsta **Myke "More Coming Soon" Additional Characters *Chris Thorndyke *Rouge the Bat *Shadow the Hedgehog *Team Chaotix **Vector the Crocodile **Espio the Chameleon **Charmy the Bee *Vanilla the Rabbit "More Coming Soon" Villains *Dr. Eggman *Decoe & Bocoe *Plankton *The Kanker Sisters **Lee Kanker **Marie Kanker **May Kanker *Vezon & Fenrakk *Krekka & Nidhiki *Emperor GatorMill *GatorJill *A.R.E.S. *Mecha Tech *Elemental Force **Blaze Fire **Glacier Ice **Rocky Road Earth *King K.Rool *General Klump *Krusha Fanon Character Info Jackson Piraka Rico Rahkshi King Joseph Koopa Joseph Jr. Gulp Crush General SharkTooth Emperor GatorMill GatorJill A.R.E.S. Mecha Tech Blaze Fire Glacier Ice Rocky Road Earth "More Coming Soon" Episodes Season 1 *Episode 1: Chaos Control Freaks *Episode 2: Sonic and Pals to the Rescue *Episode 3: Rampage Ed *Episode 4: Piraka Chaos *Episode 5: Cracking Knuckles & Koopas *Episode 6: Techno Teacher *Episode 7: Party Hardly *Episode 8: Satellite Kongs *Episode 9: Mixels Vacation Resort *Episode 10: Unfair Baseball Game *Episode 11: Mane 6 and the Fly Spy *Episode 12: Beating the Villains (Part 1) *Episode 13: Beating the Villains (Part 2) *Episode 14: That's What Best Friends Are For *Episode 15: Skirmish Sky High *Episode 16: Deep Depths of Danger *Episode 17: The Adventures of Knuckles, Cranky and The Cragsters *Episode 18: The Dam Scam *Episode 19: Hook, Line and Screamer Test *Episode 20: Plants Vs. Zombies Heroic Cruise Blues *"More Coming Soon" Villainous Minions A.R.E.S.'s & Mecha Tech's Army *Guard Bots **Normal Guard Bots **Scout Bots **Soldier Bots **Pyro Bots **Demoman Bots **Heavy Bots **Engineer Bots **Medic Bots **Sniper Bots **Spy Bots GatorMill's Army *Guard Gators *Fire Gators *Gator Biters *Mecha Gators *Ice Gators Category:Crossover Shows Category:Fanon Shows